


It's a Truly Special Day

by NerdyGaming



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyGaming/pseuds/NerdyGaming





	

Why was this so hard? You had fought demons, hunted monsters and worked alongside angels. But this, this was harder than any of that. It was harder than any of that combined. But this was important. Both for you, and for the boys. They had known you for over five years. They found you when they were saving the town from a group of rouge demons, but unfortunately they couldn’t save your parents in time. You were only (age five years ago). But now you’re older and you’re more aware of the world. You were more aware of the dangers that were out there.

And that’s what brought you here. Five years later and you were still trying to figure life out. Fuck it, you would probably never figure things out. So why tell them? Oh yeah, because you trusted them. Yeah, they made mistakes along the way, but they were your family and that wasn’t ever going to change.

You began your decent down the hallway the quiet pitter-patter of your feet moving quickly and swiftly. Sam was at the table researching on the latest monster, Dean eating one of his homemade burgers, and Cas was reading one of the books he gave you to read (He was wondering what you were talking about when you said “muggle” out of nowhere). Sam slowly brought his head up to look at you. He smiled then looked back down at the book. You cleared your throat to get the attention of everybody in the room. They all dragged their eyes up from what they were doing to look up at you. You fidgeted in your spot, with your head down messing with the hem of your shirt.

“Hey um , there’s something that I need to tell you. It’s pretty important so please don’t inter-rupt me.” You started to slowly bring your head up to look at them. They all had their eyes on you and they were staring intently at you. You sharply brought your head back down. “I just wanted to tell you how much you mean to me. You helped me in my times of need I’ve helped you in your times of need. Oh my God this is hard.” A tear started to roll its way down your check in defeat. “I’m gay. Okay? I’m gay!” at this point you were bawling and you were screaming bloody murder. You were shaking up a storm. You fell to the floor with a loud thump. They boys came over to you in a hurry to see if you were all right. Dean put your face in his hands and wiped away your tears.

“It’s all right. We don’t care. The only thing that we care about is that you are happy.” Dean then hugged you with a much needed vigor. This was the happiest moment in your life.


End file.
